


'til you're screaming and you're sore

by Fu3go



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Felching, First Time, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Louis-centric, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, OT5, Orgy, Rimming, Snowballing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest gejem. Reszta czwórki jest hetero, ale ciekawska. Louis proponuje im pomoc.</p><p>Lub autorki wymówka do napisania smuta ot5 z Louisem w centrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til you're screaming and you're sore

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['til you're screaming and you're sore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377092) by [hilourry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry). 



> Tak jak obiecałam

Spośród pięciu z nich, Louis jest jedynym, który jest gejem i się ujawnił. Powiedział chłopakom jednej nocy, nie chcąc ukrywać tego przed nimi, ale też nie chcąc aby panicznie się tego bali. Wydawali się przyjąć to dobrze, jakkolwiek, będąc oddanymi i akceptując to, obiecując, że w ogóle im to nie przeszkadza.

Mają jedynie 19 lat, teraz, ale Louis zawsze był wypytywany przez facetów i z pewnością miał sprawiedliwy udział w doświadczeniu. Czasami, reszta chłopców zadawała mu przypadkowe pytania na temat gejowskiego seksu, często ciekawi jak to działa. Louisowi nigdy to nie przeszkadzało, w pełni zadowolony ze swojej seksualności i jak aktywny bywał.

Louis zaprasza ich na obiad u niego w piątkowy wieczór. Od kiedy zostali przyjaciółmi, co piątek jeden z nich prowadzi obiad, i w tym tygodniu jest kolej Louisa. Harry przychodzi wcześniej, aby pomóc mu trochę z tym, zawsze będąc taką wspaniałą osobą, kiedy przychodzi do pomocy innym. Louis i Harry zawsze byli naprawdę blisko.

\- Jak poszła randka ostatniej nocy? – Zapytał Harry, nakrywając do stołu.

Louis wzrusza ramionami, odwracając się do kuchenki. – Znaczy, spałem z nim, ale nie uważam, żebym zobaczył go ponownie. Wydawał się całkiem pewny siebie. I jestem prawie pewien, że chciał tylko zabrać mnie do łóżka, tak czy inaczej. Ciężko jest znaleźć sobie faceta, który faktycznie chce chłopaka, bo jak się okazuje, wiele facetów, z którymi się umawiałem po prostu się ukrywają; używają mnie do dobrego pieprzenia, ale to wszystko. Ale sądzę, że lepiej jest być teraz samemu, w każdym razie, skupić się na sobie i tym wszystkim. Tak długo jak ciągle jestem pieprzony, nie przeszkadza mi to.

\- Wow, przykro mi.

\- Niech ci nie będzie – Louis uśmiecha się do niego. – Tak jak mówiłem, nie przeszkadza mi to. Jesteśmy za młodzi, aby utknąć w związku, wolałbym po prostu zerżnąć wszystko dookoła, dowiedzieć się, co lubię. Odkryć siebie i całe to gówno.

Harry uśmiecha się do niego i kiwa głową. – Brzmi dobrze.

Reszta chłopaków przychodzi, i Louis wita ich wszystkich uściskiem i szybkim buziakiem w policzek, jak zawsze robi.

\- Dobrze pachnie – mówi Zayn. – Co na obiad?

\- Spaghetti i pulpety – mówi Louis, nalewając im wszystkim szklanki czerwonego wina.

\- Brzmi pysznie – mówi Liam.

Obiad jest miły, każdy rozmawia z każdym i rozmawiają o najbardziej śmiesznej rzeczy, jak zwykle. Ale potem, Niall mówi coś, że Louis jest tym autentycznie zszokowany.

\- Lou, mogę polizać twoją dupkę? – pyta od niechcenia, a Louis dławi się jedzeniem.

\- Przepraszam, co właśnie powiedziałeś? – pyta Louis, jego głos jest wysoki.

\- Cóż, mam na myśli, dziewczyny lubią jak wylizuję się im cipeczki, prawda? Czy faceci też lubią mieć wylizywane tyłki?

\- Cóż, taak – mówi Louis niezręcznie. – Ale… co to ma wspólnego z tobą liżącym mój?

\- Jestem tego ciekawy – Niall wzrusza ramionami. – Czy nie większość ciekawi coś takiego? Jak, bycie z innym facetem jest zupełnie inne. Mam na myśli, to ty, pomyślałem, że mógłbym przynajmniej zapytać.

\- Chryste – Louis przebiega ręką przez swoje włosy. – A wy chłopcy? Jesteście wszyscy zaciekawieni innymi gościami?

\- Mam na myśli, tak jakby – mówi Harry, drapiąc tył swojej głowy. – To jest wiek na eksperymentowanie, w istocie?

\- Nie spodziewałem się chłopaki, że będziecie tym zaciekawieni – mówi Louis, oszołomiony.

\- Pewnie – Zayn wzrusza ramionami. – Dlaczego nie mielibyśmy? Wydaje się, że bardzo ci się to podoba.

\- Cóż – Louis kaszle. – To dlatego, że jestem gejem. Jestem jedynie przyciągany do facetów, nie tylko przez seksualność, jakkolwiek. Przez tak jakby… wszystko? Jak, kto umówi się ze mną i poślubi i rzeczy, nie tylko, kogo pieprzę.

\- Taa, oczywiście, ale jesteśmy po prostu ciekawi jaki jest seks z innym facetem – mówi Zayn.

\- Nawet ty, Liam? – pyta Louis. Liam zawsze był bardzo staroświecki z tymi rzeczami; Louis nawet bał się, że nie wziąłby Louisa będąc gejem. Zanim stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi, miewali cały czas starcia. Jeśli Liam jest tak ciekawy jak reszta, i, ewentualnie chce go pieprzyć, cóż, Louis z pewnością spodziewał się tego.

Liam rumieni się zaciekle i patrzy w dół na swój talerz. – Znaczy, czasami.

\- Nie ma się czego wstydzić, stary – mówi Louis. – Wszyscy są ciekawscy.

Robi się cicho na chwilę, i Louis czuje potrzebę powiedzenia czegoś, jak oni czekają na niego. Louis jest liderem w tym momencie.

\- W porządku, więc, co? Wszyscy dostaną coś, czego chcą spróbować, zakładam. Pytałeś, aby spróbować to ze mną? Czy to jest to, co zrobimy czy… co? Nie wiem, jeśli chcesz mnie mówiącego coś o rzeczach lub faktyczne pokazanie ci czy coś.

\- Nadal chcę lizać twój tyłek – mówi Niall od niechcenia. I w porządku, więc, zasadniczo poprosili o pieprzenia Louisa. To nowe.

\- Możesz – mówi Louis, spoglądając na Nialla. – To nazywa się rimming, kiedy odnosisz się do dupek. Jedna z moich ulubionych rzeczy, właściwie.

\- Tak – wiwatuje Niall.

\- Zayn – Louis spogląda na niego. – Co jest twoją rzeczą?

\- Nie wiem, czy jest to rzeczą, naprawdę. Jak, faceci naszą majteczki i rzeczy jak to?

\- Crossdressing – mówi Louis, wzruszając ramionami. – To odnosi się do wszystkiego, zgaduję, ale tak.

\- Robisz to?

\- Czasami, tak – mówi Louis. – Mam kabaretki i masę majteczek. Wielu facetów jest w tym.

\- Kabaretki – Zayn prawie jęczy. – To gorące.

\- Tak myślę – uśmiecha się Louis. – W porządku, zrobię to. Harry?

\- Mój jest żenujący – mamrocze Harry.

\- Haz, jesteśmy tutaj wszyscy przyjaciółmi. Nic nie jest żenujące. Możesz poprosić mnie o cokolwiek chcesz. Strefa wolna od osądzania – uspokaja Louis, ściskając jego udo pod stołem.

\- Ja… widziałem to w porno, ale… dziewczyny, więc nie wiem… jeśli mógłbyś – burczy Harry tymi słowami.

\- Powiedz mi – prosi łagodnie Louis.

\- Fisting? – wyrywa się Harry’emu.

\- Ach – Louis uśmiecha się lekko. – Nigdy tego nie robiłem, ale tak, faceci mogą to robić. Możemy to zrobić, jeśli chcesz. To coś, z czym musisz być super ostrożny, ale tak, wypróbujemy to. Liam? A ty?

\- Jestem okej – mówi Liam z zakłopotaniem.

\- Nie chcesz niczego spróbować? – Louis marszczy brwi. – Nie jesteś ciekawy? Powiedziałeś, że byłeś.

\- Tak, ale… wolałbym po prostu… oglądać?

\- W porządku – Louis kiwa jeden raz głową. – Możesz po prostu oglądać. A jeśli chciałbyś czegokolwiek… po prostu spytaj mnie czy coś.

\- Okej – Liam kaszle niezręcznie. – Pewnie.

\- Więc – mówi Louis, rozglądając się. – Rzeczywiście to zrobimy, zatem?

\- Jedynie, jeśli chcesz – uspokaja Harry. – To… proszenie o wiele.

\- Wszyscy wiecie, że seks mi nie przeszkadza – Louis uśmiecha się. – Wiecie, jak bardzo to kocham, więc, mogę również wam pomóc. Jesteście całkiem wysportowani.

\- Tak? – pyta Harry. – Mysl;isz, że faceci geje mogliby nas uważać za wysportowanych?

-Faceci geje marzą o tym. Czterech najbardziej wysportowanych facetów chcących mnie pieprzyć? Kto by tego nie chciał? – zaśmiałby się Louis. – Chodźmy do mojej sypialni, załatwimy najpierw Zayna.

Louis wstaje i odchodzi, widząc, dobrze i dokładnie tę czwórkę chłopców, że patrzą na niego odchodzącego. Uśmiecha się do siebie, nim odwraca się.

\- Idziecie czy co?

Wszyscy szybko podążyli za nim do jego sypialni, prawie potykając się o krzesła, aby tam dotrzeć. Louis dostaje to, czego potrzebuje z dolnej szuflady i pokazuje reszcie, żeby usiadła na łóżku.

\- Zaraz będę z powrotem – Louis uśmiecha się i idzie do łazienki. Przebiera się w czarne koronkowe majtki i kabaretki pończochy. Naprawdę nie jest pewny, czego ma się spodziewać. Pewnie, jest dobry w seksie, i kocha uprawiać seks, ale to są jego najlepsi przyjaciele, którzy nigdy przedtem nawet nie byli z facetem. Louis zamierza pokazać im ten cały nowy świat. Poprawia swoje włosy w lustrze, zanim wyszedł z łazienki, znajdując czwórkę chłopaków na jego łóżku, nagich, z kutasami na wierzchu. Louis czuje się teraz nieco przytłoczony.

\- O kurwa – mówi Zayn, jego oczy się rozszerzają. – To takie gorące.

\- Tak? – Louis uśmiecha się cwanie. – Cieszę się, że tak myślisz.

\- Mogę cię już wylizać? – pyta z zapałem Niall, a Louis prycha.

\- Ta. Haz, co ty robisz na telefonie?

\- Sprawdzam, jak prawidłowo pieprzyć cię pięścią – mamrocze Harry, przewijając jakby to był jego cel życiowy. Oczywiście, on jest.

\- W porządku, po tym, jak Niall skończy, możesz to zrobić, tak? – pyta Louis i Harry przytakuje z zapałem. Louis jest troszkę zaniepokojony tym, nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie rzeczywistego próbowania fistingu. Kutas wewnątrz niego to jedna rzecz, ale cała pięść jest zupełnie nową grą. Ale, z tej czwórki chłopców, Louis ufa Harry’emu najbardziej z tym. Plus, zawsze miał w tygodniu miejsce dla Harry’ego, więc powiedziałby tak do czegokolwiek, szczerze.

Louis zerknął na wszystkich, zanim wlazł na łóżko, siadając na czworakach. – Li, chcesz mnie ssącego cię, podczas gdy Niall będzie robił tę rzecz? Nie chcę żebyś z tego nie skorzystał.

\- Jest okej – jąka się Liam. – Mam się dobrze, dziękuję.

\- Jeśli tak mówisz – wzdycha Louis, czując się źle, że on o nic nie poprosił. To najlepszy czas, aby to zrobić, naprawdę. Może również poprosić teraz.

\- Możesz ssać mnie – mówi z zapałem Zayn, a Louis śmieje się.

\- W porządku, dawaj zatem.

Zayn siada na kolanach na łóżku, szarpiąc spodnie w dół, aby pozwolić swojemu kutasowi wyślizgnąć się przed twarzą szatyna. Louis nuci w aprobacie, podnosząc jedną rękę z łóżka, aby go pogłaskać.

\- Bardzo ładny, Panie Malik.

Wyrzuca język, aby zlizać preejakulat z czubka, następnie zasysając go w usta. Niall porusza się za nim, spychając w dół koronkowe majtki poniżej jego dziurki, aby wyeksponować go przed wszystkimi. Jest radośnie.

\- Cudowna – Louis słyszy pomruk Harry’ego, gdzieś z łóżka. Louis nie może byś pewny niczego więcej. Łagodnie ssie czubek kutasa Zayna i zamyka oczy. Nie może uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje.

Niall liże gruby pasek przez jego dziurkę, z nieco za dużo śliną, ale jest dobrze. Poruszył się dalej w dół kutasa Zayna, biorąc go w dół gardła. Może poczuć rękę w dole swoich pleców, która, jak przypuszcza, jest Harry’ego.

\- Kurwa – Louis słyszy, jak Zayn przeklina pod nosem, jego ręka przebiegła włosy, sprawiając, że Louis mruczy wokół jego kutasa. Uwielbia, jak ktoś bawi się jego włosami.

Niall zaczyna lizać jego wnętrze, rozciągając chłopaka swoim językiem. Palce Harry'ego tańczyły na jego plecach i Louis czuł się tak przytłoczony świadomością, że Liam ogląda całą tę rzecz.

\- Jesteś zachwycający, Louis – mówi Harry. Harry zawsze był tym komplementującym go najbardziej, będąc z nim najbardziej uczuciowym. Louis pokochał to od pierwszego dnia, nie mógł się tym nacieszyć, nawet, jeśli Harry jest hetero. Kocha uwagę od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Oraz ssiesz tak dobrze kutasa – mruczy Zayn ponad nim, bawiąc się jego włosami. - Lepiej niż jakakolwiek dziewczyna, jaką miałem.

Louis jest głęboko dumny z tego komplementu. Ssie go dalej, chcąc zaimponować mu jak wiele może wziąć. Niall kontynuuje lizanie go, zanurzając się tak głęboko jak mógł, kręcąc nim wokół. Louis cholernie kochał bycie pieszczonym językiem.

\- Jak to smakuje, Ni? - pyta Liam. Louis prawie zapomniał, że on tu był, tak rozproszony przez działania na łóżku.

\- Nieźle, kolego, szczerze – Niall wyciąga język na tyle długo, aby się odezwać. Zagłębia się z powrotem, a Louis jęczy wokół kutasa Zayna wypełniającego jego usta. Jego własny kutas jest ciągle ograniczony w koronkowych majtkach, napinając materiał i przemaczając go.

Jakby Harry potrafił czytać mu w myślach, porusza dłonią, aby chwycić go delikatnie przez koronkę. Louis ponownie jęczy, szarpiąc biodrami na dotyk.

\- Taki twardy – mruczy Harry. - Dojdziesz tylko od języka Nialla i posiadanie Zayna w swoich ustach?

Louis kiwa głową, nosem przemykając po włosach łonowych Zayna. Zdecydowanie wkrótce dojdzie.

\- Też zaraz dojdę, kurwa – ostrzega Zayn. - On jest taki dobry.

\- Założe się, że jest – mruczy Harry, niemal do siebie, jakby już myślał o tym wcześniej.

Niall wykonuje większą pracę, gdy Louis mówi mu, że może dojść od tego, pieprząc językiem do środka i na zewnątrz, zakopując ręce w jego muskularnych udach. To prawie zbyt wiele do wykonania, trójka chłopaków dotykająca go w jakiś sposób.

Louis dochodzi pierwszy, jego kutas tryska na brzuszek, jak Harry dotyka jego drgającego kutasa. Biadoli, wytłumione przez kutasa Zayn, co z kolei wysyła Zayna na krawędź. Jego biodra zacinają się gwałtownie, uderzając główką kutasa w gardło Louisa, jak wykrzykuje jego imię, dochodząc prosto w jego usta. Louis przełyka to ochoczo, zjeżdżając powoli i pozwalając kapać spermie po jego podbródku. Zayn trzyma jego policzek w ręce i głaska spermę z jego twarzy kciukiem, wciskając go pomiędzy wargi, aby umożliwić mu zlizanie tego. Louis ssie to chętnie, mrugając do niego wilgotnymi oczami.

Niall w końcu przestaje, skarżąc się na obolałą szczękę, co wywołuje u Louisa śmiech. Przewraca się na plecy, potrzebując zaczerpnąć oddechu. Wyciąga rękę do Harry'ego, aby wziął ją i uśmiecha się do niego.

\- Zrób to, Haz, jeśli jesteś gotowy.

\- Jeśli jesteś tego pewny – mówi Harry, i oczywiście, kochający, rozsądny Harry chce się upewnić, że z Louisem wszytko w porządku, po byciu wylizanym przez jednego z jego najlepszych przyjaciół i ssaniu kutasa drugiego. Jest zbyt późno, żeby się wycofać.

\- Jestem pewny, kochanie. Bądź ostrożny ze mną, tak? Jestem ciasny – ostrzega Louis, ponieważ to prawda. Każdy facet, który go pieprzył powtarzał, jak ciasny jest, I wiedział z własnego doświadczenia z palcami i zabawkami, które zawsze stawiały mały opór.

\- Oczywiście – obiecuje Harry, pochylając się, aby go pocałować. Louis jest zaskoczony, i nie ma pojęcia dlaczego. On zamierza wetknąć pięść wewnątrz niego, ale to jakoś jest inne, bardziej intymne w jakiś sposób. Jest miękkie, delikatne, kochające. Jest niesamowite.

Kiedy przerywają, Louis ściąga swoje pobrudzone majtki, zauważając, że oni jedynie zrobią to mocniejszym. Odrzuca je na bok i otwiera nogi, dopuszczając Harry'ego do komfortu między nimi. Sięga ponad szafką nocną, aby chwycić butelkę lubrykantu i podaje to Harry'emu.

\- Użyj dużo, tak? Prawdopodobnie potrzebujesz to. Po prostu... bądź naprawdę ostrożny? Nigdy nie miałem czegoś tak dużego jak pięść – mówi chicho Louis, ale wie, że Harry nigdy by go nie zranił. Ufa mu z tym.

\- Oczywiście, Louis. Powiesz mi, jeśli będziesz potrzebował, abym przestał, lub zwolnił?

\- Taa, okej – mówi Louis, i czuje to jakby byli jedynie we dwójkę w pokoju. Niall i Zayn siedzą teraz obok Liama przy oknie. Liam i Niall mają wyciągnięte kutasy, pompując powoli, a Zayn musi wziąć sobie krótką przerwę od orgazmu. Louis już ponownie jest w połowie twardy. Dla Harry'ego.

Harry przyciska pocałunek do kości biodrowych Louisa, i to jest tak cholernie intymne i komfortowe. Louis ogląda go, jak wylewa lubrykantu na palce, potem mży trochę na otwartą-przez-język dziurkę Louisa. Jest śliska od śliny Nialla, i nie całkiem tak ciasny jak był, co czyni to łatwiejszym.

Środkowy palec Louisa śledzi zarys dziurki, zanim zanurza się delikatnie, powoli. To tylko opuszek palca, ale Louis może już powiedzieć Harry'emu, jak dobry jest w te klocki. Prawdopodobnie miał wystarczająco dużo doświadczeń.

\- Robiłeś kiedyś anal? - Louis odnajduje się na pytaniu, już czując się bez tchu.

\- Nie – mówi Harry, jego twarz skupia się na tym, co przed nim.

\- Nawet nikogo nie palcowałeś?

\- Nie – mówi Harry. - Dziewczyny zazwyczaj tego nie robią, zwłaszcza nie z jednonocną przygodą.

\- Cóż, nie mam wielkiego wyboru – szczerzy się Louis. - Jeśli chcesz mnie pieprzyć, mam jedynie jedno miejsce do tego. Przeoczyli coś.

Harry uśmiecha się i wciska środkowy palec do końca, a Louis skręca się w oczekiwaniu. Nigdy nie był tak zdenerwowany i podekscytowany jednocześnie, i to Harry, który robi to, co czyni to nawet bardziej specjalnym.

\- Wszystko okej? - pyta Harry, a Louis uśmiecha się z przewróceniem oczami.

\- W porządku, kochanie. Miewałem o wiele więcej niż jeden palec.

Harry kiwa głową i wpycha ostrożnie drugi palec, skręcając je i wykonując nożycowaty ruch. Louis przygryza wargę i uśmiecha się do niego.

\- Tak, dobrze, dziecinko. Rozciągnij mnie dobrze, tak?

\- Zrozumiałem – przytakuje Harry, wpychając palce dalej wewnątrz ciasnego ciepła. - Jesteś naprawdę ciasny.

\- Taa – sapie Louis, kiedy Harry pociera o jego prostatę. - Wiem.

\- To jest twoja... - urywa Harry, dotykając doświadczalnie ten punkt.

\- Prostata – jęczy Louis. - To jest to, kochanie, zrozumiałeś.

Harry uśmiecha się dumnie, dotykając tego znów, i znów, aż Louis był twardy na swoim brzuchu.

\- Kochanie, daj spokój, nie sprawiaj, abym już doszedł – skomle Louis. Harry uśmiecha się cwanie, ale słucha, wkręcając trzeci palec. Trzy to najwięcej, ile Louis miał, i mówi to Harry'emu, więc wie, że to może utrudniać sprawę. Harry przyjmuje to bez mrugnięcia okiem, jakkolwiek, będąc dodatkowo ostrożnym w rozciąganiu go, mając cały czas na świecie, aby było to komfortowe.

\- Chłopaki? - pyta Louis, obracając głowę, by spojrzeć na swoich przyjaciół. - W porządku.

\- Takie gorące – mówi powoli Zayn. - To odczuwa się dobrze?

\- Taa – Louis śmieje się miękko. - Naprawdę dobrze, obiecuję.

\- Wygląda, jakby bolało – mówi Liam, marszcząc brwi, ale wciąż pompując swoim kutasem. Louis robi mentalną notatkę w pamięci o tym, jak ogromny jest jego [Liama] kutas.

\- Za pierwszym razem – wyjaśnia Louis, wypuszczając mały jęk, kiedy Harry ponownie uderza w jego prostatę. - Troszeczkę. Piecze i jest super ciasno, ale po pierwszym razie jesteś lepiej rozciągnięty i to czuć lepiej. Nie wszyscy to lubią, ale ja tak.

Harry wykorzystuje moment nieuwagi, żeby upchnąć czwarty palec, a Louis ponownie sapie. To więcej niż kiedykolwiek miał, a to już rozpycha jego granice, ale może to wziąć. Wie, że może to wziąć.

\- Okej?

\- Ta, kochany – Louis zapewnia Harry'ego, głaszcząc jego loki. - Robisz to tak dobrze.

Harry uśmiecha się promiennie i bawi się w ustawianie palców i nadgarstków, pracując nad otwarciem Louisa tak bardzo jak mógł. Upewnił się, że umył się przed zrobieniem tego, więc to jest bezpieczne dla Louisa. Poruszał na boki kciukiem, aby dołączyć go do reszty palców, a Louis wydaje dźwięk, ale nie bólu, a Harry nie myśli.

\- W porządku, kochanie – mówi Louis, dysząc nieznacznie. - Twoim następnym ruchem będzie włożenie knykci, a jest całkiem pewny, że od wtedy reszta twojej ręki zagłębi się. Więc bądź mega powolny odtąd. Wystarczy to złagodzić, naprawdę ostrożnie.

\- Weź mnie za rękę – Harry oferuje tą wolną, a Louis szczerzy się do niego. Całuje jej tył, aby zakomunikować Harry'emu, że jest na to gotowy, i bierze głęboki oddech. Harry pcha mocniej, potrzebując użyć trochę siły do tego. Louis ogląda go, a Harry ogląda swoją rękę. Dziurka Louisa jest niemożliwie rozciągnięta, kiedy spotyka się z jego knykciami, i to jest dużo, tak wiele, ale Louis zaciska swoje oczy i czeka. Knykcie Harry'ego znajdują drogę do jego wnętrza, i tak jak Louis oczekiwał, reszta ręki łatwo się zagłębia, dziurka Louisa zaciska się gwałtownie wokół jego nadgarstka. Wypuszcza gardłowy jęk, czując się tak pełnym i rozciągniętym. To jest tak wiele, tak intensywnie, ale nie w zły sposób. Ani trochę.

\- Louis? - pyta Harry, jego głos jest zatroskany.

\- Jest dobrze, jest dobrze – obiecuje Louis. - Cholera, jestem taki pełny. O mój Boże, Harry.

\- To dobre?

\- Tak, tak – przytakuje. - Spróbuj się poruszyć, czy coś. Nie wiem.

Harry okręca nadgarstek, próbuje otworzyć pięść i zamknąć ją. Louis jęczy głośno, wyginając plecy w łuk. To jest tak intensywne, i tak inne, ale on poniekąd to lubi. Kładzie ręce na brzuchu i naciska, przekonany, że może poczuć rękę Harry'ego, kiedy on zwija ją w kulkę. Uderza nieco wnętrze, po prostu pchając bardzo płytko.

\- Czujesz się tak dobrze – mruczy Harry, całując wnętrze jego uda. - Tak ciasny i ciepły. Złapałeś mój nadgarstek tak mocno.

\- Masz pięść wewnątrz mnie – szept Louis. - Jakby, twoja cała pieprzona ręka jest wewnątrz mnie, Harry. O mój Boże.

\- Sądzisz, że możesz dojść? - pyta Harry.

\- Taak – Louis kiwa głową. Harry bierze jego kutasa do ust, a szczęka Louisa opada. Z pewnością nie spodziewał się, że to się stanie. Nie ma nawet czasu, aby ostrzec Louisa, ponieważ to wydarzyło się tak szybko. Krzyknął, wyginając plecy w łuk i dochodząc w usta Harry'ego. Harry wyciąga to i ciągnie szatyna w dół po pocałunek, wpychając język w usta i wprowadzając mu jego spermę. Louis połyka to, gryząc dolną wargę Harry'ego.

\- Kochanie, jestem wrażliwy – szepcze Louis, jego pięść staje się zbyt wiele do radzenia sobie po dwóch orgazmach. Harry przytakuje i otwiera pięść, ułatwiając nadgarstkowi powolne wyjście. Jest szczególnie ostrożny, kiedy jest przy knykciach, wyciągając je z większą siłą powodując skomlenie u Louisa. Reszta ręki wychodzi łatwiej po tym, wszystko za jednym razem, i Louis wzdycha, niepewny, czy odczuwa ulgę, czy tęskni za tym uczuciem. To dziwne.

Jego dziurka czuła się otwarta, lubrykant skapywał z rozciągniętych mięśni. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak zrujnowany się czuł bez faktycznego bycia pieprzonym jednym z ich kutasów.

\- Liam? - mówi Louis, przebiegając ręką włosy Harry'ego. - Ostatnia szansa, kochanie. Dalej, reszta chłopców coś dostała.

\- Nie wiem – rumieni się Liam. - Nie sądzę, że potrafię.

\- Nie bądź zakłopotany kochany – grucha Louis. - Lubię to, Lubię to wszystko. Chcę, abyś zrobił coś ze mną. Tylko powiedz mi a ja to zrobię. Nie ma ograniczeń.

\- Okej, to- – zaczyna Liam, formułując to w pięść z zakłopotaniem. - Jakby, czasami, dziewczyny, em, dziewczyny mają dwa kutasy w sobie? Ale, jakby, jesteś chłopakiem, więc, nie wiem—

\- Podwójna penetracja – mówi Louis pomocnie.

\- Ta – przytakuje Liam. - Ale-

\- Li – Louis uśmiecha się. - Miałem ogromniastą pięść Harry'ego wewnątrz mnie. Mogę wziąć dwa kutasy. Mam się już całkowicie dobrze i rozciągnięty, tak czy siak.

\- Robiłeś to wcześniej? - Pyta Harry, a Louis potrząsa głową.

\- Nie, ale chciałem wcześniej. Lubię naciągać moje granice – mówi szczerze Louis. Lubi czuć się pełnym, lubi próbować nowych rzeczy. Dzisiaj jest na to najlepsza pora. - Dlaczego tu nie podejdziesz, Li?

\- Jesteś pewny? - pyta Liam, powoli podchodząc, jego kutas wyglądał na wściekłego i czerwonego od nie posiadania wystarczającej uwagi.

\- Tak, kochanie – uśmiecha się Louis, biorąc jego rękę i ciągnąc go na łóżko do niego i Harry'ego.

\- Kto... kto jeszcze? - pyta Liam, kładąc się obok Louisa.

\- Jeśli to okej z Harrym – mówi cicho Louis, rumieniąc się lekko. Harry szybko przytakuje.

\- Tak, tak, chciałbym.

\- W porządku, cóż, nie mogę zostawić moich dwóch pozostałych chłopców – śmieje się Louis. - Chodźcie tu. Wykombinuję, gdzie umieścić waszą dwójkę.

Niall i Zayn podskoczyli, i Louis wspiął się na kolana Liama. Bierze lubrykant i owija śliską dłoń wokół wielkiego kutasa Liama. Jest największy ze wszystkich chłopaków, to na pewno, ale nie jest za daleko w tyle, i Louis wie, że wybranie tej dwójki z nich będzie zdecydowanym popchnięciem jego granic, rozciągając go nawet bardziej niż pięść Harry'ego.

\- Będę trochę luźny, kochany, nie nienawidź tego – żartuje Louis, łapiąc główkę Liama w swoją obręcz. - Będzie ciaśniej, jak Harry dołączy.

\- Nie, nie – mówi Liam. - To uczucie jest tak dobre.

Louis uśmiecha się i obniża się powoli, pomimo że mógł go wziąć jednym szybkim ruchem.

\- Cóż, jesteś przyzwyczajony do pieprzenia dziewczyn – wyjaśnia Louis. - A cipki są o wiele luźniejsze niż dupki, więc to jest całkiem normalne dla ciebie, zgaduję. Normalnie jest o wiele, wiele ciaśniej niż teraz, jakkolwiek.

Liam jęczy jak Louis siada w pełni, krążąc biodrami i czując ciężkie jądra pod sobą. Spogląda w tył na Harry'ego z uśmiechem, zginając się, aby wyeksponować się bardziej przed nim.

\- W porządku, kochanie, weź trochę lubrykantu i idź dalej. Tylko znowu bądź spokojny, nigdy tego nie robiłem. Mogło być trudno z pięścią, ale powiem ci, jeśli to będzie za wiele. Nie martw, czy będzie to za dużo – mówi Louis, czując się jak lider cyrku. Sposób, w jaki chłopcy spoglądali na niego sprawiał, że czuł się jakby dowodził, jakby byli zagubionymi szczeniętami, które potrzebują instrukcji, potrzebują właściciela. To takie ujmujące.

Harry kiwa głową i podąża za wskazówkami, jakie dostał. Zwilżył swojego kutasa i dostał się pomiędzy nogi Liama, trzymając jedno biodro Louisa jedną ręką a swojego kutasa drugą. Louis oparł się o Liama jak poczuł Harry'ego naciskającego na jego już wypełnioną dziurkę. Jest ciasno, jak się spodziewał, ponieważ nie potrafi całkowicie wejść, zmuszając to, aby wślizgnąć się na wierzch Liama, i polegając.

\- Jest w porządku kochanie – rzecze Louis, sięgając przelotnie tył, aby poklepać ręką jego udo. - Spróbuj trochę mocniej, to okej.

Harry robi tak, wpychając mocniej, ostatecznie dostając się główką do ściśniętego wnętrza, Louis wypuszcza urywane sapnięcie na to, jak odczuwa rozciągnięcie, znacznie inaczej niż pięść. Jest otwarty w inny sposób, ale nie w zły, wcale nie. Harry powoli wypełnia go bardziej, próbując kręcić się wewnątrz i zmieścić obok Liama. Jest tak ciasno, tak szalenie ciasno, Louis czuje się, jakby mógł podzielić się na dwa, ale to jest dobre.

\- Jest okej? - pyta Liam pod nim, jego szczenięce oczy wypełnione niepokojem. Louis szczerzy się do niego miękko i kiwa głową.

\- W porządku, kochanie. Jest ciasno, to wszystko. Muszę się do tego przyzwyczaić, ale to jest dobre, obiecuję. Dobry pomysł – mówi Louis, pochylając się, aby przycisnąć szybki pocałunek do jego warg. Siada troszkę bardziej, wpychając kutasa Harry'ego głębiej wewnątrz niego i jęczy. Spogląda na Zayna i Nialla, i uśmiecha się. - Nie pominę was, chłopcy.

Nakłania ich, aby podeszli bliżej, klękając po obu stronach głowy Liama, kutasy twarde między ich udami. Louis bierze po jednym do ręki i pompuje, pozwalając jękowi po jęku wypadać z jego ust jak Liam i Harry łagodnie zakołysali biodrami, wystarczająco by dać Louisowi tarcie, którego potrzebuje. To cudowne.

Jest tak wrażliwy, jakkolwiek, i może to czuć. Spala go to, ale jest pewny, że może ponownie dojść. Jego kutas już jest twardy, tak czy inaczej, podskakując między jego a Liama torsem. Ma poczucie, że ten jeden może zranić.

Wystawia język i liże spód kutasa Zayna, potem Nialla, zmieniając ich sprawiedliwie. Zasysa czubek Nialla na chwilę, kręcąc ręką na Zaynie, zanim robi to odwrotnie, sprawiając, że oboje jęczą a z ich kutasów wycieka preejakulat.

\- Jesteś taką zmorą, Louis – mówi Zayn, pchając kutasa pomiędzy wargi szatyna.

\- Spójrz na siebie – mówi Liam w podziwie, i Louis jest tak zaskoczony usłyszeniem tego, że spogląda na niego, trzymając oba kutasy w rękach. - Rozdzierają cię dwa kutasy, kolejne dwa masz w rękach i ustach. Taka dziwka z ciebie.

 _Och_ , myśli Louis do siebie, też lubi sprośne rozmówki. Okej. Może z tym pracować.

\- Jestem - zgadza się Louis – absolutną zdzirą dla was. Nie mogę się wami nacieszyć.

Wszyscy chłopcy jęczą na jego słowa, a Louis uśmiecha się zadziornie. Ma tak wielką władzę nad tą czwórką chłopców, i to jest takie gorące. Kocha to.

\- Sprawiliście, że doszedłem dziś już dwa razy – kontynuuje, szybko liżąc kutasa Nialla. - Dojdę trzeci raz, wkrótce, od sposobu, w jaki mnie pieprzycie, w od tych ładnych kutasów w moich rękach też.

\- Czujesz się tak dobrze – dyszy Harry, jego ręce są teraz na całym Louisie. Pociera jego boki, biodra, uda. Chwyta jego tyłek w swoje ręce, rozdziela pośladki, aby oglądać go rozciągniętego. To jest wspaniałe.

\- Wszyscy czujecie się dobrze – mówi Louis, odgarniając włosy z oczu. Przemieszcza Nialla i Zayna bliżej siebie, dopasowując obie główki do jego ust, ssąc je lekko i zmuszając ich do głośnego jęczenia jednocześnie. Louis widzi to, jako zwycięstwo.

\- Tak ciasny – mówi Liam napiętym głosem. - To nie potrwa długo.

\- Dojdź wewnątrz mnie, zatem – Louis spogląda w dół, obie ręce szybko głaskają Nialla i Zayna. - Dojdź w moim tyłku. Wypełnij mnie twoją spermą. No dalej, chcę tego.

Najwidoczniej jest on bardzo dobry w sprośnych rozmówkach, bo chłopcy znów jęczą, i cała ich piątka balansuje na krawędzi, wie o tym. Jego własny kutas cieknie słabo, wystraszony ponownym dojściem.

\- Dlaczego nie dojdziecie na moją twarz? - pyta Louis, spoglądając na przyjaciół. Oba kutasy celują na jego policzki.

\- Tak, tak – skanduje Niall. Louis szczerzy się do nich i ciągnie ich szybciej, mocniej, aż obaj krzyczą, malując twarz Tomlinsona białymi wstęgami. Louis szczerzy się do nich i daje każdemu z ich czubków ostatniego, ociekającego buziaka.

\- Harry, Liam – mówi. - Dojdę wkrótce, chłopcy. Co z wami?

\- Tak blisko – obiecuje Liam, przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- Dobrze, ja też – jęczy Louis, podskakując biodrami, aby bardziej pocierali jego prostatę.

Liam dochodzi pierwszy, odrzucając głowę do tyłu i skomląc jego imię , a Louis czuje to malujące jego ścianki, kapiące wewnątrz niego. Harry szybko za nim podąża, paznokciami kopiąc w biodrach chłopaka, jak gryzie jego łopatkę, wypełniając aż po brzegi. Louis dochodzi ostatni, jego kutas drga i wytryska słabo na jego i Liama brzuch.

Harry i Liam wychodzą z niego powoli, i Louis wciąż zaciska swoją dziurkę, trzymając mokry bałagan wewnątrz siebie.

Niall i Zayn schodzą z drogi, kiedy Louis czołga się w górę ciała Liama, siadając na jego twarzy. Pociera swoją napiętą dziurką o usta Liama, zanim rozluźnia mięśnie i pozwala temu kapać z niego, wpadając prosto pomiędzy wargi Liama. Louis przeczekuje to, język Liama trąca go, aby wylizać go do czysta, a Louis drży. Jest tak cholernie wrażliwy, a jego ciało chce uciec od Liama, ale pozwala mu najpierw skończyć, pozwalając sobie zostać wyczyszczonym.

Później, leży płasko na plecach, jego ciało drży gwałtownie po trzech intensywnych, wspaniałych orgazmach. Chłopcy oglądali go, i Louis uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem do nich.

\- Było dobrze? Któryś z was jest już gejem?

Wszyscy się zaśmiali. - Nie powiedziałbym, że gejem, ale zdecydowanie mniej hetero – mówi Niall, a Zayn i Liam się zgadzają. Harry jest jednak cichy, a Louis robi sobie mentalną notatkę, aby porozmawiać z nim później.

\- No, chłopaki, jestem odpowiednio wykończony – mówi Louis, jego ciało jest lepkie, sperma jest wszędzie. Jest w desperackiej potrzebie prysznica.

\- Pozwolimy ci iść – mówi Liam. - Możesz wykorzystać resztę.

\- Taa – Louis uśmiecha się. - Dzięki. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziecie mieli jakieś pytania nie wstydźcie się ich zadać, tak?

\- Dzięki, Lou – mówi Zayn, cmokając go w czoło. - Widzimy się wkrótce, tak? Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też, Z – uśmiecha się Louis. Są naprawdę uczuciową grupą.

Mówi _do widzenia_ do Liama i Nialla, oboje mu dziękują, ale Louis zatrzymuje Harry'ego, trzymając jego nadgarstek.

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać, kochany? - pyta Louis. Harry przytakuje z wdzięcznością.

\- Chcę.

\- Chodź wskoczyć ze mną pod prysznic, wciąż czuję spermę skapującą z moich ud – uśmiecha się, prowadząc ich do łazienki.

Louis ściąga kabaretki, znaki na skórze od nóg będące w tak wielu różnych pozycjach, ciągną materiał w każdym kierunku. Będzie musiał umyć je wraz z koronkowymi, kompletnie zabrudzonymi majtkami. Dostają się pod gorący sumień wody, Louis już czuje się o wiele lepiej. Harry proponuje umycie jego ciała i włosów, a Louis zgadza się z uśmiechem.

\- Więc, co się stało? - pyta Louis, zamykając oczy, jak ręce Harry'ego pracują w jego włosach. - Myślałem, że ci się podobało.

\- Podobało – mówi Harry – Za bardzo, może.

\- Ach, obawiasz się, że możesz być gejem – mówi Louis, choć może już go podejrzewał.

\- Może – wzdycha Harry. - Nie wiem, co robić.

\- Jeśli jesteś gejem, to jesteś gejem – Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Jestem gejem, jestem całkiem zadowolony z mojego życia. Po prostu pomogłem ci to zrozumieć, to wszystko.

\- Nie, ale, Lou – wzdycha Harry. Louis odwraca się, aby spojrzeć na niego. - Lubię _ciebie_.

\- Och – mówi Louis, zaskoczony. - Masz na myśli, jakby.

\- Tak, jakby pieprzenie ciebie było spełnieniem moich fantazji, i chcę to zrobić jeszcze i jeszcze raz.

\- Och – mówi ponownie Louis, ponieważ, okej, no cóż, był zadłużony w Harrym, od kiedy się spotkali. Więc. - Harry. Zawsze cię lubiłem, ale nie chcę podejmować działań z hetero facetem i kończąc zranionym.

\- Lu... lubisz mnie?

\- Tak, głupku – Louis uśmiecha się. - Flirtuję z tobą cały czas, pomimo że wiem, iż nie powinienem zabawiać się z kimś, kto także mnie nie lubi.

\- Zawsze lubiłem. Byłem przestraszony byciem gejem, zgaduję, więc nic nie mówiłem.

\- Rozumiem – przytakuje Louis. - To przerażające na początku, ale jest w porządku, bo masz mnie do pomocy.

\- Naprawdę, naprawdę cię lubię, Louis.

\- Naprawdę, naprawdę też cię lubię, Harry – śmieje się Louis. - Nie pozwoliłbym ci wetknąć pięści wewnątrz mnie, jeśliby tak nie było. Nie sądzę, że zaufałbym innym w zrobieniu tego, ale powiedziałem tak, bo wiem, że będziesz delikatny, bo mamy jakąś więź czy coś.

\- Byłem zdenerwowany jak diabli – przyznaje Harry. - Ale podobało ci się?

\- Pokochałem to, kochanie. To, dlatego doszedłem tak mocno – Louis uśmiecha się, stając na palcach, aby przycisnąć pocałunek do ust Harry'ego. - Byłeś moim ulubionym.

\- Myślałem, że nie chcesz ograniczać się w związku? - Harry zadaje pytanie.

\- Cóż, nie z dupkiem, nie. Ale z tobą. Byliśmy przyjaciółmi na zawsze, Haz. Jesteś wyjątkiem od reguły.

Harry szczerzy się szczęśliwy i kładzie ręce na pasie Louisa.

\- No cóż, Jeśli teraz będziesz moim chłopakiem, co mam nadzieję, że się stanie, żadnemu facetowi nie zostanie zezwolone dotknięcie cię już więcej, jedynie mnie.

\- To sprawiedliwe – Louis kładzie ręce na barkach Harry'ego. - Chcę jedynie ciebie dotykającego mnie, tak czy inaczej.

Pocałowali się, jakby robili to przez całe swoje życie.

 

 

 


End file.
